tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Scire
'''Scire '''is an Ashlander from the Kagesh tribe who is involved in the events of the ''Reign of Chaos. Scire ended up, by happenstance, as the second incarnation of Indoril Nerevar, and saved Morrowind from the evils of Dagoth Ur as the Nerevarine. Background Scire was born to Ashkhan Kasimir of the Kagesh tribe and his wife, who died during giving birth to Scire, the youngest of three children. He has an older brother and sister- Vale and Libi, born respectively. Scire's childhood was largely happy. He got along well with both his brother and sister, and was very affectionate towards his father. Kasimir, however, did not always share Scire's affection. When his wife died, the Ashkhan turned to alchohol and would get drunk frequently. In turn, Scire would be the victim of drunken rages, where his father would rant about how Scire "murdered his wife," blame the boy for his problems, and even going as far as to strike the young Dunmer. However, when Scire was ten, Kasimir would fall ill with the Blight and die. Vale took over as Ashkhan of the Kagesh. He inherited a starving, impoverished, desolate community and was determined to improve it, primarily using Ash Magic as a means to do so. He first set out increasing both farmland and it's output but employing his Mabrigash to do just that through magic. They manipulated the ash successfully. Next he improved his infrastructure, using his Gulakhans to quickly construct new buildings. When the two had been done, he required more gold, and sent out his Farseers to nearby Dunmeri villages to barter and trade. This was groundbreaking in itself, as not only had Farseers never been utilized as professional traders before by an Ashkhan, but because it was one of the first times Ashlanders willingly made contact with exterior settlements. Vale did not seem deterred by the Ashlander tradition to shield themselves from the outside world. The breaking of tradition gained him some unpopularity with the elders of the tribe, but his three initiatives were so successful he was largely forgiven. Scire himself spent most of his time in Vale's shadow. He was a prevalent Farseer from early on, easily able to tell when a person was lying. Scire, a rarity among Ashlanders, also had a second ability as a Gulakhan, granting him enhanced skill in battle. Vale utilized Scire primarily as a hunter or scout and, due to his tumultuous childhood, Scire liked to spend time away from the compound. It is also suspected that Vale kept Scire away because he knew the latter might challenge him for Ashkhan one day. Indeed, late in Vale's reign, Scire grew frustrated with his brother. Although Vale's efforts had been effective early on, as the Ash Storms gradually grew worse over the years and more and more fell to the Blight, Scire began to see that they could not carry on. Vale, however, disagreed, and this created a rift between them. Soon, Vale's wife died, widowing him and leaving his son, Talon, without a mother. Scire grew close with his nephew, being a role model for him when Vale couldn't. One day, when Scire was out hunting with Talon, when, out of the ash, Ordinators attacked. They were stauch enemies of the Ashlanders, but Scire had never known them to actively attack tribals on the Ashlands. Scire attempted to fend them off, but he was outnumbered, and drawn away from Talon, the Ordinators spliting up into two parties. Scire was wounded badly in the fight, but managed to kill his attackers. When he returned to where he had last seen Talon, all that remained of the boy was a small dagger, that Scire himself had crafted for the boy. Talon had been kidnapped by Ordinators, and Scire returned to the tribe crestfallen. However, he was not welcomed. When Vale learned that Scire had allowed Talon to be kidnapped, he attacked the younger Dunmer. Scire retreated, already wounded and not willing to kill his brother yet. Instead, for the first time in his life, he ran from a fight. He'd disappear into the wastes, heading west. He'd travel, doing odd jobs here and there, even being hired by Ragnar Heljarchen at one point. Ragnar was very interested in Morrowind, for some reason. Scire could never figure out why. Eventually, he reached Glenumbra, just about the same time the escapees from the Imperial Prison arrived. ''Reign of Chaos Scire joins the Companionship in Glenumbra, and follows them on their adventures. He participates in all their encounters, befriending several of the members of the companionship. He enters into a relationship with Hawke halfway through Chapter 2. Plight of the Unmourned Scire is kidnapped by the Empire and sent to Morrowind for the seemingly superficial reason of assisting the Blades, and quickly finds he is in over his head. This eventually culminated in him realizing his destiny as the Nerevarine and defeating Dagoth Ur. Legacy Scire's and Hawke's children would go on to become important figures, given Scire's own status. Scire would later vanish into the annals of history, having left a large impact on the fate of Morrowind and Tamriel at large. Appearances Reign of Chaos Chapter 1 - High Rock * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:120967 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:122827 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123884 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:124675 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:125785 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Glenumbra V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:127902 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129747 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock Rivenspire III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131478 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:133431 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:136405 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire VI] Chapter 2: Skyrim * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:138169 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139980 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:141185 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach III/Whiterun Hold I] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:143211 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Whiterun Hold II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:145311 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Whiterun Hold III] * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Whiterun Hold IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Eastmarch I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Eastmarch II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Eastmarch III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Eastmarch IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Eastmarch V/Winterhold I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Winterhold II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Winterhold III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Winterhold IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Winterhold V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Winterhold VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Winterhold VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Whiterun Hold V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Whiterun Hold VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: Falkreath Hold I Chapter 3: Elsweyr *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Riverhold I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VIII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood IX Chapter 4: Valenwood *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood X *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood XI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood XII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VIII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IX *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti X *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti XI Chapter 5: Summerset *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 1 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 2 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 3 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crustal Tower IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball III Chapter 6: Hammerfell *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell IV Gallery Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Rogues Category:Ashlanders